1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transport trolley suitable for accommodating and transporting containers and utensils for the institutional cleaning and disinfection of floors and other surfaces, as a useful-material collector and for other tasks in the institutional cleaning of buildings, comprising a chassis also known as the baseplate and substantially vertical uprights.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Known transport trolleys are used as disinfection or waste-disposal trolleys or as useful-material collectors. They are also used in the institutional cleaning of buildings as so-called cleaning or equipment trolleys for carrying buckets for the cleaning liquid and the dirty water, floor mops, rubbish sacks and other utensils. The term "transport trolley" is used in the present specification for all these and similar trolleys.
Known transport trolleys offer more or less large useful surfaces for carrying cleaning utensils. They are particularly suitable for accommodating buckets, for example for cleaning liquids and dirty water, and relatively small cleaning utensils. However, the surface area of the base plate is generally not sufficient. Accordingly, uprights are mounted on the base plate, inter alia to carry transport trays, as known for example from DE 39 37 189 A1.
However, problems are involved in fixing the uprights to the chassis. In the prior art, the uprights are welded to the base plate or are joined thereto by a screw which is guided through the chassis and screwed into a nut let into the end of the upright. In use, however, such powerful lever forces act on the upright/chassis joint that the end of the upright often breaks.